Tú tienes que creer en mí
by Hana Usagi
Summary: Jack, ante un comentario de Norte, recuerda a la primera persona que pudo verlo, que creyó en él. No,no fue Jamie. La primera persona fue una chica que, siglos atrás, había encontrado junto a la orilla del lago que llamaba casa, de largos cabellos castaños y ojos marrones. La chica miraba el lago con tristeza mientras abrazaba unos patines de hielo. Jack, al verla, quiso alegrarla.


**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians es propiedad de Dream Works y William Joyce, nada me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal: Presente

 _Texto cursiva: Recuerdos._

 **Tú tienes que creer en mí**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Capítulo único

❄..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸❅¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..❄

—Oye Jack, la carta de Jamie tiene una posdata dedicada para ti —anuncia el mayor de barba blanca, mundialmente conocido como Santa Claus o Papá Noé, tiene la carta del menor en su diestra mientras se acaricia la barba con su mano libre.

—¿En serio? —pregunta entusiasmado el albino, dejando de lado el pequeño duende, que para su mala suerte había sido escogido por Jack para quitarse el aburrimiento; y voló rápidamente para tomar entre sus manos la hoja de papel.

—Deberías mandarle una carta Jack, yo podría entregársela junto con sus obsequios —ofreció Norte con una sonrisa y tomó otra carta del montón. Meme, a su lado, asintió efusivamente apoyando la idea.

—No lo sé...

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —preguntó un poco extrañado el mayor.

—Es sólo que... no sabría que escribir.

—¿Cómo que no sabrías que escribir? Es el primer niño que logró verte, supongo que debe haber muchas cosas que quieras hablar con él.

—Supongo… —respondió no muy convencido.

Una carcajada se escuchó y los tres guardianes voltearon rápidamente adoptando una posición de defensa, que se relajó inmediatamente al ver al recién llegado.

—¡Conejo! —exclamó el de barba— ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá?

—Sólo pasaba para ver que tal lo llevas, después de todo, solo faltan cinco días para Navidad —mientras salía por completo de aquel agujero de donde había llegado.

—Pues como puedes ver, vamos perfectamente, ¿verdad Jack? —preguntó, pero nadie le respondió— ¿Jack? —giró su rostro para buscar al antes mencionado.

Los tres Guardianes salieron del despacho de Norte para buscar al chico. Lo encontraron sentado en la ventada frente al globo terráqueo que muestra a los niños que creen. Se veía un poco triste y nostálgico.

—¿Qué te pasa Jack? ¿Te duele algo? —pregunta Norte con expresión preocupada. Jack negó—. ¿Es por Jamie? ¿Lo extrañas?

—Lo extraño, pero no es eso —el mayor ya estaba por hablar nuevamente cuando Jack continuó—. Es sólo que recordé algo que pasó muchos años atrás. Cuando acababa de convertirme en quien soy ahora.

Meme formó un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza con la arena, pero fue Conejo quien formuló la pregunta:

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

Jack no se veía muy seguro de querer hablar sobre ello, pero finalmente les contó.

—Jamie no fue el primer niño que logró verme —los tres guardianes se sorprendieron por lo dicho—. Hubo alguien más que pudo hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. La primera persona que creyó en mí.

Y Jack no podía dejar de pensar en lo tonto que fue al no darse cuenta, mucho tiempo antes, de quién era esa persona.

 _Fue unos meses después de haber despertado en el fondo de ese lago congelado, al que llamaba su hogar, se encontraba volando de regreso a casa desde Canadá, o bueno, lo que en ese entonces era Canadá._

 _Había pasado algunas semanas fuera. La primavera estaba entrando en casa, y ya no lo necesitaba tanto esa zona, a menos que quisiera hacer unas cuantas travesuras._

 _Llegó al lago, y mientras esquivaba las copas de los árboles —los cuales ya le estaban creciendo las hojas—, pudo ver la figura de una persona cerca de la orilla del agua. Era una chica, de unos catorce o quince años, de cabello largo color castaño._

 _La chica tenía unos patines de hielo entre sus manos sobre el regazo y observaba el agua con una mirada tan triste, que Jack sintió una punzada en su corazón. Preguntándose la razón de esa mirada se quedó oculto entre las ramas de un árbol cercano a la chica._

 _«Tal vez está triste porque no puede patinar sobre el hielo» se dijo mentalmente, pues viendo los patines en sus manos y la delgada capa de hielo que quedaba sobre el agua, fue lo único que se le ocurrió._

 _Por alguna extraña razón la inquietaba verla así, a pesar de no conocerla, pues estaba completamente seguro de que, de haberlo hecho antes, la reconocería._

 _«Bien, congelaré el lago para ella» se decidió pues no soportaba seguirla viendo tan triste._

 _Del modo más sigiloso, a pesar de saber que la chica no podría verlo o escucharlo, se acercó al lago y con su cayado tocó la superficie. El lago, inmediatamente se empezó a congelar, engrosando por mucho la capa de hielo que apenas se mantenía. Flotando todavía y con su cayado en mano, empezó tocar cada rincón del lago hasta que estuvo toda la superficie congelada._

 _Cuando terminó con su trabajo, levantó la mirada en dirección a la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba directamente, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro._

 _A pesar de su propia sorpresa, Jack no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que la chica era muy tierna, con sus grandes ojos marrones y sus pecas cubriendo sus mejillas._

 _«No puede estar viéndome» se dijo, recuperándose un poco de la sorpresa._

 _Se elevó algunos metros, y con un salto de su corazón, vio a la chica elevar su mirada, siguiéndolo con ella. Poco a poco, se acercó a ella. La sorpresa no podía dejar su rostro al verla, pues ella seguía con la mirada puesta en él._

 _Se detuvo en la orilla del lago, a más o menos un metro de ella. Se agachó, quedando en cuclillas para que sus miradas estuvieran al mismo nivel pues ella se encontraba arrodillada sobre un pedazo libre de la nieve que quedaba._

 _Se quedaron observando el uno al otro por al menos un par de minutos, hasta que Jack, con el corazón desbocado y un nudo en la garganta, dijo con voz temblorosa:_

 _—¿Puedes verme?_

 _Los ojos de la chica empezaron a lagrimear al escucharlo hablar._

 _—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, acercándose a ella para tratar de calmarla._

 _En cuanto puso una mano sobre uno de sus hombros —sorprendiéndose al ver que realmente podía tocarla—, la chica se soltó a llorar, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y abrazando con fuerza los patines._

 _—Hey, hey, hey —trató de llamar su atención—. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _—Jack —soltó la chica entre sollozos y, soltando los patines, lo abrazó a él con fuerza._

 _Jack se tensó, no sólo por el hecho de que era la primera vez que recibía un abrazo, también por el hecho de que esa pequeña había dicho su nombre. Más por reflejo, devolvió el abrazo y esperó a que la niña se calmara._

 _Un rato después, los sollozos de la niña se apagaron y unos segundos después, se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí, Jack? —sus ojos aún estaban húmedos. Se limpió la nariz con el dorso de su mano y sorbió un poco, haciendo sonar la acumulación de mocos en ella._

 _—Aquí vivo —respondió, aún confundido y shockeado por la niña. Ella frunció el ceño, confundida._

 _—¿Cómo?_

 _—Este es mi hogar, aquí desperté —apuntó al lago—. En el fondo del lago._

 _Eso la hizo abrir mucho los ojos._

 _—Pero, Jack…_

 _—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —ya no podía soportar la duda._

 _—¿No me… conoces? —preguntó, luciendo igual de triste que antes. Jack, sabiendo que su respuesta la entristecería aún más, sólo pudo negar con la cabeza._

 _Tal y como había predicho, los ojos de la chica se tornaron un poco más oscuros, a pesar del brillo que nuevas lágrimas le daban._

 _—Oh, lo siento, debí confundirte —dijo, pero no parecía segura y Jack tampoco lo creía._

 _—¿Con quién? —preguntó después de un par de minutos de silencio._

 _—Con mi hermano._

 _—¿Y dónde está él?_

 _Ella volvió a abrazar los patines y desvió la vista a algo a su espalda._

 _—Murió._

 _—Lo siento._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza._

 _—Pasó hace algunos años, pero aún lo extraño —dijo entristecida, después sus labios formaron una sonrisa nostálgica—. Era un gran hermano, me cuidaba mucho y siempre jugaba conmigo. Cuando hacía buen tiempo, y el lago permanecía congelado, me traía aquí y patinábamos por horas._

 _Jack desvió la mirada a los patines que ella seguía sosteniendo. El no dijo nada, esperando a que ella continuara, pero la chica tampoco habló en un tiempo, y cuando lo hizo, cambió de tema._

 _—¿Qué eres? Al principio creí que eras un fantasma, pero puedo tocarte —y como muestra le picó una mejilla con uno de sus dedos._

 _—No lo sé, lo único que sé de mí es mi nombre. Jack Frost._

 _—Oh —soltó pensativa._

 _—¿Cuál es el tuyo? —le preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos._

 _—Elizabeth Overland, pero puedes decirme Lizzie._

 _Jack sonrió._

 _—Mucho gusto Lizzie._

 _Ella le sonrió de vuelta. Para Jack, se veía muy tierna, con la nariz rojiza y los ojos brillando de nuevo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué esa chica podía verlo._

 _—¿Habías escuchado antes mi nombre? —le preguntó._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza antes de contestar:_

 _—No —Jack frunció más el ceño—. ¿Por qué?_

 _—No me explico la razón por la cual puedes verme._

 _Lizzie también frunció el ceño._

 _—No entiendo._

 _—Bueno, según los Guardianes, sólo los niños que creen en mí podrán verme._

 _Ante sus palabras, Lizzie volvió a sonreír, de una manera triste, pero a la vez un poco feliz. Parecía que quería decirle algo, y un momento después dijo:_

 _—Yo siempre voy a creer en ti, Jack._

 _No sabía si eso era lo que parecía querer decirle, pero esas palabras provocaron que su corazón brincara de felicidad y lo hicieron sonreír radiante._

 _A partir de ese día se volvieron grandes amigos. Él siempre iba a visitarla y ella siempre iba a buscarlo al lago. Jugaban juntos, también patinaban sobre el lago congelado._

 _Lizzie empezó a ayudarle con el hecho de que nadie más, aparte de ella, podía verlo. Ella empezó a contarles historias a los niños de su pueblo, historias sobre él, de sus travesuras y aventuras._

 _Eran maravillosas historias que a los niños les gustaban, pero parecían no ser suficiente para que creyeran en él. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que muchos adultos desmentían las historias diciéndole a sus hijos que eran desvaríos de ella, que había quedado loca o traumada por la muerte de su hermano. Por supuesto, todos aquellos que la insultaban, misteriosamente, se resbalaban por algún charco congelado, o les caía un montón de nieve de las copas de los árboles cuando caminaban bajo de ellos. Siempre tenían algún accidente involucrando hielo o nieve._

 _Lizzie poco caso les hacía a las habladurías de la gente mayor, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a contar alguna historia sobre Jack a los niños que se las pedían._

 _Y así pasaron los años. Lizzie creció hasta convertirse en una maravillosa mujer y, como prometió, nunca dejó de creer en él, incluso cuando se casó y tuvo sus propios hijos y nietos, a los cuales, encantada, les contaba divertidas historias de Jack._

 _Cuando ella estaba por morir, Lizzie le hizo prometerle que nunca se daría por vencido, que siempre pondría todo de sí mismo para lograr que los niños creyeran en él. Y es lo que estuvo haciendo desde el momento en que ella lo dejó._

 _Aún después de que Lizzie había fallecido, las historias de Jack Frost se siguieron contando a las nuevas generaciones, sobre todo por los hijos de Lizzie, y los hijos de sus hijos, y los hijos de estos, y así sucesivamente durante muchos años, aunque por desgracia, poco a poco se perdieron hasta convertirse en un rumor._

Ahora comprendía cómo es que Lizzie pudo verlo desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Lizzie creía en él, desde el momento en que la salvó. Desde que le dijo aquellas palabras antes de retirarla de encima del frágil hielo.

 _Tú tienes que creer en mí._

—¿Tu hermana? —preguntó Conejo confundido.

—Sí, y nunca supe quién era ella realmente hasta que recuperé mis memorias —confesó, aún con esa mirada triste, pero también un poco feliz. Al ver su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, recordó ese momento en el que vio esa misma mirada en los ojos de su hermana, y lo comprendió.

Lizzie no le dijo que era su hermana no porque no quisiera decírselo, o porque no estuviera segura de que lo fuera, lo hizo porque no quería hacerlo sentir triste, o que sintiera la pérdida de lo que tuvo y no podía recordar.

Por fin estaban juntos de nuevo, ella no lo echaría perder con lamentos ni remordimientos.

—Lo siento por preocuparte Norte, es sólo que me hiciste recordarla.

—No hay problema, pero deberías de saber que a ella no le gustaría verte triste por eso.

—Lo sé —dijo sonriendo.

—Vamos, aún tenemos mucho por hacer, la Navidad cada vez está más cerca, y tú tienes una carta que responder.

Jack se puso de pie, mirando la carta de Jamie aún en su mano.

«Lo logré, Lizzie» dijo para sus adentros, sonriendo. «Los niños han empezado a creer en mí».

Siguió a sus compañeros Guardianes, aventándole copos de nieve a Conejo y congelando a un par de duendes a su paso.

❄..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸❅¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..❄

 **Esta idea la tenía desde muuucho tiempo atrás —sólo que nunca me di el tiempo para desarrollarla—, desde la segunda vez que vi ROTG y me entró la duda de cómo es que, a pesar de que nadie había visto a Jack, conocían su nombre y sus poderes; y cuando volví a ver la escena donde Jack salva a su hermanita y le dice «Tú tienes que creer en mí» ahí lo supe. Aunque bueno, son suposiciones mías, pero no pueden negarme que tiene sentido, ¿verdad?**

 **Además, también tengo la sospecha de que Jamie es descendiente directo de Lizzie —por cierto, ese nombre se lo puse yo, ya que no encontré el verdadero—, por eso Jack se pasa por su casa y tiene ese extraño apego a Jamie a pesar de que éste nunca ha podido verlo, bueno, antes de poder hacerlo.**

 **Al ir escribiendo esto me dieron ganas de seguir en ello, se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero tal vez las publique en una recopilación de drabbles o viñetas. Ya veremos más adelante.**

 **Sé que esto llega muy tarde para el fandom, y tal vez alguien más lo haya notado, pero tenía que publicarlo, sacármelo para poder respirar a gusto xD.**

 **Agradezco de antemano a las personas que lo lean, dobles a los que la sigan, agreguen a favoritos o comenten —aunque no estoy segura de conseguirlo—, y triples a los que hagan dos o las tres cosas.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 02/10/2016**


End file.
